Rules of Restriction
by lyss58
Summary: DallasXOC  After the death of her grandmother an introverted teen moves to Tulsa, Oklahoma.     Not the best summary, but I have been toying with this story for over a year now.. R&R! Please and Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_So this was Marie's house?_

I never knew my grandmother, although that was probably because I never really knew my mother. My mother died when I was three, and according to my father, when they were married grandma Marie was less than pleased. My guess is she didn't like my dad. Regardless, I can only remember seeing her twice in my 17 years of existence. So when her lawyer contacted my dad after her death, I was more than a little shocked to find out that she left her two story farm house, and all its contents, to me. Of course I was her only living blood relative, so maybe it wasn't all that weird. When my dad found out that the house had been paid off several years earlier, he was all for packing up and moving to Oklahoma. The house was located right on the outskirts of Tulsa. Previously dad and I had been living in a tiny one bedroom apartment in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Growing up I had moved around enough that I have lived in six different states, including Washington, Oregon, Idaho, California, and even for a short time Arizona. I guess we can go ahead and add Oklahoma to the list, so what would that be... seven different states? Anyway My mom always wanted to travel. See new places, you know? After she died I guess moving around was my dads way of keeping the promise he made to her before they married. I hate moving, But being here, I can truly see why my mom wanted to get the hell away from Tulsa. We drove through the town on the way to the house, and there is truly nothing here, and I find myself hoping my dad will see some brochure and spark up an interest in living anywhere but here. Although something tells me dad was too quick to pack up and leave New Mexico, and that scares me. We might be staying in Oklahoma for a while... _Damn_.

...

I lay in my bed after a whole day of cleaning. Dust... who knew there could be so much of it? Marie had only been dead a little over two weeks, but I am telling you there was at the very least a two year thick layer of it coating everything in this house. It took all day to dust, Wash sheets and air out the beds. Not just mine and dads, but also the beds from the other two rooms. It was impossible getting all of them up and down the stairs. I don't even know why it's important to air out beds, but according to my father it is. Whatever... I don't even want to think about tomorrow. Packing up Marie's things and finding a place to store everything. It's just creepy going through a dead persons things, deciding what you want to keep and what to throw away and what to put up in a box.

"Carolina! I need some help down here, do you mind?"

_Great, dad's calling_... Normally I would say yes, I do mind. But right now I am too tired for sarcasm _and_ the inevitable chore he has for me downstairs. Wow too tired for sarcasm... Am I sick?


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.

Okay so this is my first FanFiction, be nice please. I know my chapters have been short, but They will get longer as the story progresses. Right now I am living in a house with 10 other people. I go to school and work, so things can get kinda crazy here, but I promise to update as regularly as possible, and with that much chaos I am bound to have errors.. (I don't even want to think about how many)… but feel free to let me know what you catch, and/or think about my story and it's progress. Please and Thanks!

…..

So I have been living in Tulsa for almost a month. Fun… Thank god, I'm used to moving around. My first week here, I found the local library, and stocked up on my most sentimental favorites. Thats what I am doing right now, reading… I'm sitting in the bleachers out on the football field, during my lunch hour. I see a group of girls huddled together laughing on the opposite side of the field, and I cant help but wonder what it is they talk about. I've never had that. Friendship is hard to keep when you move every few years, and after a while you just learn to deal without it. I don't know how long my dad and I plan on staying here, but until I get a better idea, I think I'll just stick to my books.

…..

"Hey, new girl!"

I turn around to see a boy of about my height, which for him is unfortunate. It's somewhat acceptable for a girl to reach only about five feet, but for a boy in high school… it's just sad. The boy catches up to me and I recognize him from my english class. He has sandy blonde hair, and brown eyes, with a stocky build. If it weren't for his height I could see girls falling all over him… Or maybe they fall all over him because of his height. He might be hard to see in a crowded hallway.

I shake my head, at my bad joke, " Hi", I say slowly.

Catching up to me in the hallway he smiles. " So I never got your name."

Looking at him caustically I say, " well according to you, and everyone else, it's 'new girl'." His smile faltered, as if he was rethinking his next move. I half way thought he would just walk away.

Quickly, before he could make a decision I said, "My name is Carolina…whats yours?" He smiled, again sure of himself.

Flashing me what I'm sure to most girls is a winning smile, "Beau," he said, "Anyway, I see you around, and I just wanted to say hi… and see if maybe you might want to go to a movie friday night. A bunch of us are going, and it could be fun."

At his invitation, I gave him another once over. He was just slightly taller than me, but other than his lack of height he was a good looking guy. I had seen him in English and I knew he was a good student. He had plenty of friends, and from his letterman's jacket I could also tell he was an athlete. Now he was looking at me with those big brown eyes, that I decided reminded me of a puppy. who says no to a puppy?

"Umm, sure." I say, not fully looking him in the eye. Excited he quickly asks me for my phone number, and promises to call me later tonight, to talk about the details. Who knows maybe he is right. It could be fun… So much for sticking to my books.

…..

Friday night, I was dressed in a red button up shirt. The sleeves only reached just above my elbows before folding over. with that I was also dressed in a black pencil skirt that went down to my knees, and black penny loafers. My dark brown curly hair that I normally pin up into a bun or ponytail, hung in soft ringlets down the small of my back. My almond shaped eyes were very lightly touched with a brown eyeliner and a natural looking eyeshadow, that had only a light gold tint. Other than a little mascara, this is all the makeup I ever wear. I'm not what most people would call pretty. I'm more along the lines of cute, and even that I have to work at. I am not skinny, I definitely have some meat on my bones, but I am well proportioned for my height. I have light brown eyes, and freckles on my slightly tan skin. Looking at myself in the mirror I think of my mother, or at least the image of my mother in pictures. I look like her. We even have the same lips, a fuller bottom lip than a top, but generous. In the left hand corner on each of our bottom lips you can see a small freckle. One of the only memories of my mother is her telling me that that freckle is a secret kiss, meant only for the love of my life. I remember asking her if her secret kiss was meant for dad… She never said anything and I remember the look on her face. As if she were thinking… or maybe remembering.

Beep beep… that would be Beau. Running downstairs I said a quick goodbye to my dad, ignoring the comment about how a good guy would have walked up to the door, instead of honking for him date. I couldn't help but think the same, and filed it away for future evaluation. For now I was just going to go and have a good time


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own outsiders**

The movie Beau took me to was being played at this drive in called The Nightly Double. Just as he promised a few of his friends were already there with their dates, having arrived just after the high school football game ended. Beau was on the football team and hadn't eaten after, so we began walking toward the concessions to grab a bite before the movie started. The night was cool and brisk, as we maneuvered our way through the crowds of people. After almost loosing Beau several times, I wish he would slow down or at least grab my hand. I hadn't seen him look back once to make sure I was still even following.

Finally we reached the door of the little diner themed Concessions. Walking through the door Beau simply glanced back while giving me a short whist full smile. I Couldn't help but remember all the chivalrous stories I read about in books, and compare them to the lack of chivalry I had experienced tonight. Something an old friend of my dad's once said came to mind. "You can always tell a gentleman by the gestures he makes." I.e. coming to the door to pick up your date instead of honking, or opening the door for your date before you enter a building. I quickly dismissed those thoughts, as quickly as they came. Beau had been great all evening, and was about to buy me dinner. Besides rarely is reality ever as good as fantasy.

Sitting at a table, Beau and I began eating. "So," I started casually, "Think the movie will be any good?"

"Sure it will." He said. I didn't miss the look he gave me, and I wasn't at all sure I liked it.

After several failed attempts to start a conversation, I asked him how his game went. I was rewarded with a play by play repeat of the entire game.

_Couldn't he just say 'Great, we won!", and tell me about the great things **he** did, and spare me the play by play?_

I finally resigned to finishing my food and nodding here and there for effect. He was so into it, I didn't even need to make eye contact. For such a popular guy, he really needed to work on his conversation skills.

"You finished?" He asked me after a while.

"Yeah, I am." I said pleasantly, wiping my hands on a paper napkin. _Thank You Jesus!_

...

Back at the car Beau introduced me to his football buddies, although I'm not really sure you could call it that. They all seemed to be busy reliving tonight's game, reenacting plays, making tackles, and reliving the glory they felt on the field. It took only but a moment before Beau sprinted off to join his friends.

"So, you'r new here?" A voice called. As I turned to look I saw that the question came from a girl with dark blond hair, that was arranged into an intricate bun. She looked expensive. You could tell from her clothes, and perfectly done nails, and diamond earrings that she came from money.

I thought to ask her if she had seen me before this week. Maybe that would answer her question. But technically the girl hadn't done anything to me yet, so sarcasm really wasn't needed. Besides I would like to get through tonight drama free. So instead I said, "Yeah, I just moved here from New Mexico."

"You see a lot of Mexicans, over there?" Another girl with reddish hair asked.

_Was that an ignorant or a racist question?... Hmmm I couldn't decide..._

"Are you Mexican?" Blondie questioned with a sneer, "You kinda have that look about you."

_Who **is** this girl? Why should it matter?_

"My mom was half," I said simply, giving her a stony look of my own.

"Oh, really? What do you mean, 'was'? She asked

"She died when I was three." I said evenly, not meeting her eye. I wasn't quite sure where exactly this was going, but all I knew was that Blondie had a look in her eye, and I had a feeling things were about to get violent real quick, if she kept it up.

"It's a shame she died when you were so young," she said sullenly, " It must have been hard for you to live your entire life with just your dad, I mean look at you. I'm sure that if your mother was still around, you would have had more feminine qualities. If you ever decide you want to take more pride in your appearance I would be happy to give you a few pointers." She finished with mock sweetness, even batting her eyelashes for effect. At this the redhead and another blonde giggled, giving me sympathetic once overs. I was right... Screw a drama free night.

But instead of getting violent, I decided two could play that game.

"Wow," I said warmly, matching her tone, " That means so much coming from you. You have been so kind, I think you ought to know. I overheard someone say how much that shirt your wearing washes out your complexion. At first I was like 'what are these people talking about?' but then I got to looking and it's true. That shirt doesn't do you any justice. It's a shame your so pale. It really is a beautiful top. Such a shame..." I said trailing off distractedly. I cocked my head to the side as if I was staring off into space.

People like her thrive on other people recognizing their beauty, it's an insecurity thing. Better to make her think those people are talking about her flaws, rather than how perfect she is.

"Who said that? She demanded in a voice like steel.

Playing the dunce, I continued to stare off into space thoughtfully as if I hadn't heard her.

"Well?" She repeated, voice becoming shrill.

Seemingly jumping out of my revere I asked, "I'm sorry? I didn't hear you." batting my innocent eyes I looked at the movie screen. "Oh! I think the movie is about to start. It really was a pleasure meeting you." I said smiling. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way toward the group of boys. I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself, no matter how childish I had acted.

She acts that way because people let her get away with it. People like Blondie live in this world of cutting remarks to gain power. A world of gossip and rumors, It's all a game, to see how much power you can take away from someone else. Well if she wanted to play, I was all for the competition, because in this game words are power. I have the greatest writers in the world to mentor me, and I had to believe the words of Charles Dickens, and Mark Twain were more thought out and powerful than the words of some high school twit. Part of me told myself, that it didn't matter, and there was no excuse for acting that way, and that actions like that made me no better than her. I knew that part of me was right, but she had talked about my mom. Plus it was so satisfying, watching the way their mouths dropped in shock.

...

The movie was boring to say the least, and it was getting harder and harder to stave off the wandering hands of Beau. Inch by inch they seemed to creep their way farther up my thigh, when they had previously been resting on my knee. Desperatly I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

_Please just let me get through tonight, still intact._

Beau shifted in his seat next to me. Turning my head away from the movie, I spared a galnce at him. He was staring at me, as he slowly inched forward. Reaching out a hand he cupped my cheek to draw me closer. His lips were soft against mine and timidly I began moving my lips in time with his. His lips tasted like salt, and I could smell the aftershave he must have put on after his shower. The kiss started slowly at first, but soon began to pick up momentum, as he began moving his hands all over my body. I found myself pressed against the door of the car, while Beau's hands had plucked a few of the buttons at the front of my shirt. Abandoning that escapde, they creeped up the back of my shirt to fumble with the clasp on my bra.

_Okay thats enough._

Pushing against him I told him to stop. Willing him to go back to his side of the car.

"Stop!" I said, gasping for air. "Stop it!" I gave him one last shove slapping him hard in the process.

"I said stop it!" He fell back against his seat holding his face with one hand. I didn't miss the hard look in his eyes, but before he could react I yanked the handle on the car door, swinging it open.

"thump."

Some one cursed as I fell backward out of the Car.

"What the fuck?" A harsh voice said above me. I didnt have time to look because Beau was climbing over the gears. Before he could get out of the car I propelled the car door forward kicking it shut, effectively slamming it on Beau's face.

Muffled curses could be heard behind the door as I scrambled to pick myself up off the ground. Someone in the group of boys standing around the car laughed, "Well I'll be damed, a date gone bad. Lookie here boys, this one's feisty."

Before I could take off, a hard hand grabed my arm. "You know," he said, "it's customary when you hit someone with a door, to apologize." This boy had white blond hair and piercing bule eyes that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Are you refering to him, or you?" I asked smartly, trying to hide the unease in my voice.

Desperately trying to yank my arm from his grasp, Beau stumbled out of his car, nursing a bloody nose.

"You bitch!" He yelled, lunging at me. Before he could touch me Vice Grip yanked be backward finaly letting go. I fell, again finding the hard ground. Only to find more calloused hands grab my arms, but this time to help me up.

"Looks like you need to keep a better handle on your girl." Vice Grip said. He was about a foot or so taller than Beau, and had a strong muscular build.

"Stay outta' this Winston! This is between me and her!" He spat. Beau was in a rage, and clearly wasn't in his right mind.

_I have to get out of here._

I desperately looked around for any means of escape, but my gaze fell on the other three boys with this Winston guy. The one who had helped me up, was standing closest. He had dark gold hair combed back, and possibly the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Another had sideburns and hair the color of rust. He looked as if he was enjoying the scene before him. The last was a smaller boy, possibly the youngest in the group. He had longer light brown hair than the rest, but he was looking at the scene with a ghostly pale face.

Reluctantly looking away from the tourtured teen, I forced my attention back to Beau and the Winston guy. I had already missed part of what was said, and Vice Grip was laughing a cutthrought laugh that sent Beau lunging.

My eyes barly had time to register, because in a matter of seconds, Winston had Beau by his shirt collar, shoved up against the car, and expertly landed a blow to his stomach.

"Another move like that soc, and you might not live to see tomorrow. I sure do hope your dumb, cause that's all the excuse I need."

His voice was sharp as steel, and I faintly noticed that a crowd was begining to form, and it was only a matter of time before Beau's friends come to check out what all the commotion is about. Apparently I wasnt the only one worried, because the boy that helped me up, went up to Winston and said, "C'mon Dally, lets split. Pony's with us, and the last thing he needs is a fight with the socs'. Think about Johnny."

With that this Dally character visibly stiffened, and you could tell the tension between the boys was magnified. Giving Beau one final shove, he stalked off. The other boys quickly followed suite. The one who had put a stop to the fight, took ahold of my wrist and hauled me along after them.

Once we reached the exit, we filed out into th empty street.

"Jeez girly," Sideburns said, slapping me on the back, "He musta' been one helluv' a bad kisser." He cracked up laughing, again slapping me on the back.

The Winston guy glared at me and I found a chill run down my spine at his cold stare. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he bit out.

"I, I, ummm..."

"Awww, c'mon Dally, we couldnt just leave her there." The handsome boy said, interrupting my stammering. Dally gave him a sharp look, before turning his glare back to me. Stalking toward me he leaned in close to my ear.

"Why don't you undo the rest of those for us." He said flicking the collar of my shirt. I looked down to see the first three buttons on my shirt were undone, reveling the vally between my breasts, and the black lace of my bra peaking out from the sides. With a gasp, I quickly scrambled to button my shirt back up. He smirked as he brushed past me, causing me to fumble on the last button

"You okay?" The handsome boy asked.

Blushing furiously I whispered a quiet "Yeah."

"My name is Sodapop,and this here is my little brother Ponyboy, " he said pointing to the younger boy. Gesturing to Sideburns he said, "and this is Two-Bit..."

Giving me a soft smile, "You gotta' name?" he asked slowly.

"Carolina..." I said, looking down at my hands, "nice to meet you all." I added stoically, glancing over my sholder just as the figure retreated into the darkness.

"Don't mind Dallas, he's just like that." Sodapop said, not really meeting my eye.

"Dally just dont know a good thing even when it hits him with a door," Two-bit laughed, "you cant be all bad with the way you messed up that soc and all. You got some bite for a little thing." He said grinning. "I think that's exactly what ol' Dally needs... Speaking of needs, I need a beer. I aint near drunk enough for a friday night." He said grinning like a cheesy cat.

"Your starting to worry me Two-bit." Soda commented ruefully.

"Yep thats what I'm good for. Worry in' the women folk. Startin' to sound like my mom soda... Kinda look like her too, with that pretty face of your's." he cracked. The mood seemed to have changed because Soda tackeld Two-bit and they started wrestling right there in the middle of the street. I'd bet you could hear them yelling and hollering halfway down.

"You think your gonna need a ride home?" The youngest boy asked. I hadn't heard him walk up to me, but as I looked up at his face I could tell he was a little shy. Now that he mentioned it I realized I hadn't put much thought into how I was getting home.

"I'd like to say yes, but I don't live very close." I replied looking back at the other two boys playing in the street.

"Thats okay," he said, "I'll bet we can figure something out."

"Thank you." I told him turning to look him in the eye. I really wanted him to know I was grateful for everything they had done for me.

Although he said nothing, he finally met my eye..

**Okay so thats chapter 3... It's a lot longer than the first two but I wanted to get to a certain point in the story before chapter 4. They wont all be this long, but I will definately try to make them longer than 1 and 2. Anyway, I'm not sure how I did keeping everyone in character, but I decided that after the events that happened in the book changes in personality and outlook were inevitable, but I still wanted to do that and keep them true to form. I would really appreciate feedback so please review! Please and Thanks!**

**Also I would like to thank TheGreaserGirl for being the first person to comment on my story, you made my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own The Outsiders**_

I lay in bed the next day rethinking everything that had happened the night before.

_Damn is school gonna suck Monday..._

Last night, after the guys had ended their wrestling match, we made our way six blocks over to a house in the eastern part of town. I'm guessing it was Two-Bit's, although we didn't go inside. Instead we all piled into a four door Sedan, that in my opinion looked a little shoddy. But beggars can't be choosers. Other than a brief description of where I lived I hadn't said anything since my earlier conversation with Ponyboy. The boy's on the other hand seemed almost business as usual, or at least what I assumed was their usual. I noticed that Sodapop hardly ever stopped moving long enough for a normal person to catch a breath. Him and Two-Bit joked around a lot, mostly about stuff I knew nothing about. Ponyboy though was just as quiet as I was, and I found him staring off into space more often than not, as he sat in the seat next to mine. I wasn't sure if this was normal for him, but Sodapop and Two-Bit didn't seem to pay it no mind, and I wasn't near brave enough to ask.

Apart from a few quick questions from Two-Bit and Sodapop, I too was pretty much left alone, and I began to think about my mother. Being in Tulsa, where she grew up got me to thinking about her more and more. When we moved into grandma's I refused to take her old room. After I found out which one was hers I pretty much let dad do what needed to be done in there. I couldn't be sure, but to me it looked as if grandma had left it alone after my mom left. I wondered if something like this had ever happened to her, and what would she have done. I found my self wishing I could ask her. I wasn't sure if I was wrong for the way I had handled things with Beau. At the time I did what I thought I had to do to get my self out of a bad situation...

_But they say violence is never the answer... Did I overreact?_

I didn't know anymore.

Getting up out of bed, I made my way downstairs. My dad was already up making a pot of coffee. As I sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal, my dad joined me.

"How d' that date of yours go last night?" He asked.

I thought about telling him what had happened, but decided that it wouldn't have done any good.

"Fine," I answered evenly, "but I don't think I'll see him again." I finished, not meeting his eye.

My dad raised an eyebrow, giving me a quizzical stare, as if he knew I wasn't telling him everything. He didn't press it though.

"God help me the day my daughter finds a guy that's worth keeping around." He said almost chuckling. Then almost as an afterthought he said, "But, I had a feeling this guy wouldn't last long."

I didn't ask him how he knew, and I also didn't bother telling him that the reason I never kept a guy around, was because there was no point when you never stayed in one place long. Instead I kept quiet and continued eating my cereal.

"Just wait," he said, " one of these days your gonna find a guy that'll knock you off your feet... Just you wait."

I rolled my eyes and gave him my best 'are you kidding me' look. At that he just sat there laughing... I liked my dads laugh, it was loud and you could tell it came from a deep place. When I was a kid that's what I imagined Santa Clause sounding like.

We sat there in silence as I finished off my cereal, and he sat there sipping on his coffee, apparently deep in thought.

He broke the silence, " So I was in town the other day," he paused, " Someone was telling me this place used to be a pretty thriving farm, back in the day."

I didn't say a word, as I sat there staring at him. I already had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going. But when he didn't continue I sighed, "So that's a nice bit of information," I said mock pleasantly, " you tell me that just for conversation sake?"

_Man am I not in the mood for another one of his nut job ideas._

If it's possible for a daughter to make her father squirm in his seat, that's exactly what I did. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but I cut him off, "I want you to tell me exactly how bad things are right now." I sighed.

He looked as if he wanted to deny anything was wrong, but after I hit him with a hard look he apparently thought better of it. Instead he let out a heavy sigh, "Things are... bad to say the least. When we were living in New Mexico I was stressin' somethin' awful. I didn't know what we were gonna do. I was scrambling after that eviction notice came in the mail."

He let out another sigh as he searched my face for any sign of emotion. I just sat there with my stoic face making sure not to give anything away. To him I was just my usual calm and collected self. On the inside though I was screaming.

_Eviction notice? How in the hell did I not know anything about this. Jesus! I can't believe what I'm hearing!_

"Then," he said, "that lawyer of your grandmas' called about a house and property here in Oklahoma. Said it'd been completely paid off about ten years earlier... It was a god- sent. As if my prayers had been answered"

I looked at him unsure of what to say. He just sat there staring down at his coffee.

"So," I began, "the fact that grandma had to die for your prayers to be answered, hasn't fazed you at all?" I asked sharply, "We didn't even make it to her funeral!"

At this my dad said nothing, and instead got up from the table, taking his cup and my empty bowl to the sink.

"Regardless of how we got the property, it's ours now, and I intend to make a go at this farm business. If we do things right It'll pay for itself."

His voice was strained and I could tell he was getting mad, but then again so was I, and I'm nothing without my temper.

"How do you plan on paying for this?" I asked sharply. "Farms cost money to maintain, let alone get going." My voice was getting loud now, but I didn't care.

"For one thing," he started, matching my tone, " I'm getting a job."

That shut me up. In all my years my dad had never had a job. Never had he worked. He always said 'if you do things right, you'll never have to work a day in your life'. I didn't exactly know what we did for money, but I never had a reason to ask before.

"Your grandmother," he stated more quietly, " had some money in the bank when she died, and that should get us started."

_Yeah... the money she left me. I love how I get a say in all this._

I sat there and said nothing, knowing it was useless to argue at this point. I wasn't eighteen yet and had no say in anything he did with the property or the money.

"I found some equipment out in the barn, although I'm sure most of it is outdated. We might have to take out a loan from the bank, but until that goes through I intend on finding a job."

"A lone?" I asked incredulously. "We don't know the first thing about a farm, let alone running one. You cant even tell if the equipment is outdated or not. Do you even know what that equipment was used for?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_Who the hell just decides to start a farm?  
><em>  
>"That's why I'm going to hire someone." He retorted. "I figure as long as we're taking out a loan, we could use some of that money to hire a consultant of sorts. We would pay em', and even offer room and board. If you don't feel comfortable with them in the house, there is always the bunk house." He said.<p>

_Oh my god... He's actually serious..._

"I'll put an add out in the paper, advertising the job and pay." He added, "the first thing we are gonna need to do is fix the place up and get things ready."

He stood there leaning against the sink. He looked as if he were waiting for me to say something, but I really didn't have the energy to argue anymore.

After a minute he gave up and went upstairs. Presumably to get ready. After all he had a job to find...

_My life just keeps getting better and better..._

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for reading. I do not have a Beta, so feedback on how I'm doing so far would be much appreciated! So Review please. I would love to hear your opinions. **


	5. NOTICE

Hey, everyone… Just wanted to say sorry for the long hiatus… Bad writers block, and a lot of stuff going on with school and my job. But I mean what I said, hating it when writers give up on a story, so please note that one way or another I WILL finish this. I plan to update by the end of the week, and hopefully it will be with much more regularity. Again so sorry!

Lyss58


	6. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So here is the long awaited chapter that I had written months ago. Here is to actually taking the time to type it and update. Again so sorry about that, I plan to do it more regularly, and in anticipation I have already started writing chapter 6! Hope you like it!**

As I had predicted, school on Monday sucked. Walking through the hallway I did my best not to meet anyone's eye, and the few times I did I was met with a death glare. Apparently Beau had a broken nose, and several severely bruised ribs. The School's best linebacker was out for two weeks, and it seemed I was to blame, for sending Tulsa's roughest JD after him, so of course I was a social pariah. Not that it changed much of anything, other than the fact that I received a good number more glares and cutting remarks. So in an effort to avoid this I was reading the Add my dad gave me to drop off at the local newspaper, when I 'tripped' over someone's foot and suddenly I was sprawled out on the floor with my papers everywhere.

I heard someone say, "Watch where your goin', klutz," Which was followed with a carouse of laughter as I picked myself up and started gathering my belongings. Blondie from the drive-inn, who I later learned was named Maryann snickered as she strolled to her next class, and I had a sneaking suspicion it was her foot that had escorted me to my current position.

"You alright?" someone asked, causing me to look up. Pushing my long hair from in front of my face I realized it was Ponyboy, and he was handing me a fallen notebook and gathering some of my papers.

"I'm perfect" I told him taking my belongings. I stuffed the Add and a few of my papers into the notebook he had just handed me and stood up.

"No problem, just be careful. Sometimes things like this can take a turn for the worse real quick."He gave me a level stare that told me he knew from experience, what 'turn for the worse' actually meant, before he started off toward his own class. I just wish he would clue me in. Shrugging my shoulders I made my way into my own class, where I was met with a mixture of laughter and even more heated glares. _Like I could be anything _but _careful with this bunch? How kind of him to notice…. I really wish I knew what the hell he was talking about._

…..

School was over and I was stuffing my books into my locker when I felt a presence behind me. Slowly the person leaned in until they had me pressed between both them and the locker. I felt their hot breath against my ear and the warmth of it sent a jolt of fear through my already rigid body. Classes were over and I had lingered behind in one of the classrooms to avoid all the people, meaning everyone had already made it out to the parking lot. Just as I opened my mouth to say something two hands snaked their way around my waist and whipped me around with bruising force. Immediately my eyes locked on Beau's face.

"What do you want?" I asked analyzing the deep purple of his skin around his patched up nose and under his eyes. The dark purple lightened toward the edges until it faded into a greenish color and a sickly yellow toward the edges. Beau must have seen my lingering gaze, because his grip tightened and I struggled to suppress a wince. Beau leaned in real close and I could feel his hatred coming off him in waves accompanied by his bad breath.

"Get a good look doll face, cause I want you t' know exactly why your gonna get what's comin' to yah'. You and that asshole greaser Winston. Givin' you fair warning that the two of you _will_ pay for this." He said gesturing to his swollen face.

"And here I was, thinking that it was an improvement." I couldn't help the word as they came out of my mouth and I was already regretting them. His hands moved to my arms and he squeezed jerking me so that my back slammed into the lockers. For a moment I saw stars, and this time I couldn't help the wince.

"One of these days I'm gonna' catch you on the street and I'll finish what I started in the car that night. Only this time there'll be nothin' in it for you, and Winston won't be there to interrupt." His right hand moved its way up my arm to rest at the hollow of my throat, and I know he noticed when my breathing became labored. Whether this was from anger or fear, even I didn't know. Maybe it was both. His left hand he brought up to my face and I could feel the pad of his thumb brushing against my bottom lip. Immediately I jerked my head away but I was drawn to his anger and my first instinct is to match it. I was the one being accosted in the hallway, _he_ was the one who had wronged me, _I_ was the victim. But a victim of circumstance, seeing as to how I refused to see myself as _his_ victim. Finding the use of my hands I pushed against his chest. I pushed him_ hard_, forcing him back a few steps. It was his turn to wince and now I wasn't the only one who was breathing hard. But his glare turned deadly, and right in that moment my 'fight or flight' response kicked in and it was definitely in flight mode. I didn't take two steps in the other direction when a hand snaked its way into my hair and pulled. I was jerked back but he must not have anticipated that I would fall back into him because he let out a yelp and loosened his grip on my hair. I freed myself just as a loud "Hey!" rang through the hallway.

"Just what the hell is going on here, do we gotta' problem?" I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ponyboy and Two-Bit, who was squaring his shoulders. I didn't have to look to know that Beau had a new recipient to his death glare, but I did anyway. Finding courage in their presence, and the fact that I knew Beau wouldn't risk a fight with them while he was injured I turned my body to Beau, shooting him a scathing look of my own.

"I'm not sorry, for any of the things either me or Dallas did to you that night. You deserved everything you got, and the fact that this Winston guy; a greaser was the one to give it to you makes it all the sweeter." Slowly I began backing up, a bitter smile playing at my lips, in an effort to cover up the deep sense of fear I had that was accompanied but chills running up and down my spine. I could still feel his hands on my body, could still feel his thumb brushing against my lips and it made me physically sick. I knew I would have bruises on my arms as a reminder of our little altercation. But before he could react to anything I just said I continued, "I'll be dammed before I'm intimidated by the likes of you. You want to come after me Beau? Fine, but just know I _will_ fight you every step of the way. I can't speak for Winston, but somehow I don't think he is the type to go down without one hell of a fight. You think it's worth it?"

I schooled my face into the same blank mask of indifference I use with my father, as I turned and headed down the hall, not knowing if my little speech had any effect. Although I thought I saw a moment of hesitation in Beaus face, but maybe I was seeing things. I heard footsteps behind me, but I had an idea as to who they belonged.

"You okay?" Ponyboy asked catching up.

"Yeah," I said closing my eyes, to the glaring sun as we made our way out into the parking lot. I was vaguely that Two-Bit wasn't with us, but at that moment I couldn't care less, and all I wanted was to get home and lock myself away for a while. But of course god had other plans for me, and this time it was in the shape of a fifteen year old boy, with the oddest name I had ever had the oddest name I had ever had the pleasure of hearing. Ponyboy had reached out and touched my wrist with a gentle but forceful tug, pulling me to a stop.

"You sure?" he asked. I wanted to snap at him. Pull myself up to my full five foot height and tell him that yes I was fine, better than fine. Just peachy, and to stop asking as I had already answered that question so he could stop asking it! As I turned to do exactly that, I caught his stare. He was looking at me with those haunting eyes again and I knew I had to curb my irritation. Turning my head I hesitated before glancing back and heaving a sigh.

"Yes Ponyboy, I'm fine… Anyways, thank you…. That's twice now right?" I said this with a tired laugh, and the smile was forced and I'm sure he knew it, but at that moment he was giving me a quizzical look that seemed out of place with the conversation. When he saw my hesitation, he prompted, "Twice what?"

I laughed a bit, "This is the second time you guys have come to my rescue."

Suddenly I felt a slap to my back, and I knew that Tow-Bit had rejoined us. "Well, he started, I'd say the first time it was ol' Dally that saved you."

At the word 'saved' I blanched. I didn't think 'saved' was the right word, and not at all sure Dallas would look at it that way. Even if he did, I'm also not so sure he would do it again if given the chance over.

"Besides," Ponyboy started, "we didn't do much of anything this time either." At this I looked over at Two-Bit who was decidedly not meeting my eye. _What _was_ Two-Bit doing just a minute ago? _Heaving another heavy sigh I said, "Just being there was enough, so thank you. I was glad for the coincidence."

"Not much of a coincidence." Pony said, "I was looking for you."

"Why would you be doing that Ponyboy?" I asked surprised, eyeing the two boys, and thereby focusing my attention on Pony. Two-Bit _really_ needed to stop smiling so damn much when I was in a bad mood, that toothy grin made me want to hit him for being so happy when I clearly wasn't. Considering I thought Two-Bit was a good guy, I opted for Pony, who always seemed to have this tortured air about him, _that_ was something I could sympathize with. At least at the moment; and at the moment he was holding out a pile of papers to me for the second time that day.

"After we saw each other earlier I found a paper of yours next to the lockers. I saw it was the English comp that's due tomorrow and thought I should get it to you before you went home." Taking the papers from his I realized it was my personal narrative and I hadn't even realized it was gone. What would I have done if I went to turn that in and I couldn't find it? Being new with only a few weeks left in the semester I would have failed the class.

I laughed forcing the tension from my body, "Thank you. You just saved my life!"

**Okay so tell me how I'm doing, I struggled with this chapter, for a while not knowing exactly what I wanted to do with these characters, and how I wanted readers to see them. Feed back on my oc character Carolina would be great. Do you like her or no? Why, or why not? Please and thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, don't know if any of you are still with me but here is a new chapter. Again I will finish this one way or another and feedback is much appreciated. Even if its just to tell me to hurry my ass up with an update lol.**_

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

Dally's POV

Pony sat there reading another one of his stupid books. Kids had his head in the clouds more than he used to. Hardly been the same, hell I ain't been the same either, but you'd think he'd might start thinkin' a little 'bout more important shit and use his head a little after everything that happened. If anything the kid got worse.

"So," he started glancing up, " Two-Bit and I ran into that girl the other day at school."

"What girl?" I asked. I knew what girl he was talking about, but I figured I'd make him sweat for it.

"I know you got a rotten memory Dal, but you know who I'm talkin' bout."

Kids gotten mouthy lately. Think I liked it better when he was afraid of me. "What about her?" I asked getting annoyed. _What the fuck did it matter to me who they ran into?_

"Evans has been harassing her. He's been pretty hacked off."

I rolled my eyes. "So?" I prompted searching my pockets for a pack of Kools only to find a nickel and some lint. "Would you get to the point already?" I asked stuffing my hands back in my pockets when he didn't say anything.

"Nothin', I guess Just wondering why you helped her that night. It's not like you to help random people on the street. You always say to look after yourself and no one else."

Throwing him a sharp glare I said "listen here horse boy, I ain't helped no one. Least of all some smart mouthed broad with shit taste in guys. Evens has been on my list since our little run in outside the school a few months back."

Ponyboy looked up non pulsed by my outburst. He just smiled that stupid grin of his. "Sure thing Dal. I believe you." he said non convincingly turning back to his book. Lucky for him he missed my glare. Glory I liked it better when smart mouthed kids knew when to shut up and keep quiet. I need a smoke.

…...

Carolina's POV

As I walked through the doors I scanned my eyes in search of who I was looking for. I had seen him walk into the diner a few minutes ago and I was determined to talk to him. I spotted his white blond hair seated in a booth in the far corner and slowly made my way over. I hadn't planned on ever talking to him again, but when I saw him walking down the street I got a sudden impulse.

As I slid into the seat across from him I saw him sharply look up and send me a glare that said _what the hell do you think your doing?_ Ignoring it I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't need to know about his police record to know that I was seated with very dangerous company. I had seen first hand the kind of damage he could inflict and somehow I got the feeling that was nothing.

"Hey," I said slowly not meeting his eye. When he said nothing I chanced a glance at him. He was sitting there staring at be under hooded brows. I'm not sure why but that look he was giving made me smile. At the sight of me smiling he still said nothing, instead deepening his scowl before raising a brow in question.

"You done tryin' to intimidate me?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth, Dallas sat up straighter and squared his shoulders, before proceeding to loom over the small table. I knew this tactic. It was his way of trying to make me feel small, and the fact that I knew what he was doing just made me smile wider. Just as he had opened his mouth to no doubt tell me to get lost the waitress walked up.

"Anything for your date Dallas?" she asked.

At this I felt my cheeks go red from the blood rushing to my face. Date? But before Dallas could say anything I quickly smiled and asked, " What would you recommend?"

Dallas quickly snapped his head back in my direction, but I pointedly looked at the waitress and listened closely to what she was saying. Eventually I settled for a slice of apple pie, " would you heat that up for me?" I asked the waitress, and kindly thanked her.

When I finally turned back to the boy across from me I quickly lost my nerve. _Why was he smirking?_ In all the time I had been there he hadn't said a word, and now there was a sly smile playing at the edges of his lips. I had never met someone who could unnerve me with a smile before.

Finally he spoke, "red really is your color doll face." I vaguely remembered I wore a red shirt the night I met him, and I felt my cheeks get hotter when I realized he was not only talking about that, but also the fact that he could see my blush.

"You gonna tell me why your interruptin' my meal doll?" He asked breaking eye contact.

"Well..." I started forcing my blush down, "I just wanted to say thank you, for the night at the drive-inn."

He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Lets get somethin' straight, I didn't' do nothin' to help you out. I couldn't care less about you and your dumb tool of a boyfriend," he finished almost exasperated, although I didn't understand why.

"He is not my boyfriend." I spat, giving him a glare of my own.

Dallas looked at me mock sympathetically, "what, don't tell me you broke up?" he rolled his eyes before looking over his shoulder for the waitress.

"He was never my boyfriend. I just moved here and he asked me out. He seemed nice and I thought it could be fun... It wasn't." That last part was little more than a whisper and I found myself studying the pattern on the wall next to me.

After a prolonged silence I looked up only to be met with his icy blue gaze. Again he was giving me a level once over before he broke into a mischievous grin.

"Why wasn't it fun?" he asked. Suddenly I felt his knee press against the outside of my thigh. I jolted in my seat and pressed my back into the cushion.

"Well," I started with an edge to my voice, "He thought he could take liberties with me... In the end I broke his nose."

Dallas laughed a loud bellowing laugh that made everyone in the diner turn to look at us. Dallas ignored the audience and began studying my heated cheeks and I tried not to squirm under his scrutiny. I felt his legs shift right before I felt his knee slide its way between mine. I gasped audibly and my face turned the brightest shade of red it's ever been. I put my hand on his knee in an effort to push him away, but he was not to be deterred, the stupid blond.

"What kind of liberties did he take doll face?" I felt his finger ghost back and forth against my knee occasionally brushing the underside of my wrist. My eyes bulged and I began stuttering in my mind trying to form words.. or at least a coherent thought. Just as I was starting to get my bearings back and kick him a good one, the waitress returned with our food. I felt Dallas' hand and legs retreat to his side of the table. As the waitress set our plates down in front of us she studied our faces and gave us both questioning looks. As she turned to walk away I shot another scathing look at Winston, only to find him devouring his burger with no thought as to what he had just done. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and picked up my spoon.

"Carolina." I said.

"What?" he asked in between mouthfuls of his burger, barely sparing me a glance.

"My name," I said scooping a bite of my apple pie, "it's Carolina. I'd appreciate it if you could use it instead of Doll or Doll Face." I said this last part in a bored tone so he wouldn't know just how much his nickname really bothered me. Dallas just rolled his eyes in response.

"Look," I started again. "I didn't just come here to say thank you. There was something else."

Expelling an irritated sigh he looked up at me to continue.

"Other than that I just wanted to tell you that I met Beau in the hallway the other day."

He frowned at me as if to say _what the hell are you talking about?_

"Beau the guy I was with at the drive-inn.

Rolling his eyes he questioned, "What the hell does that have to do with me?"

He reached over the table to take a bite of my pie. Ignoring him I said. "look not that you need the warning, but when he threatened me in the hallway it wasn't just me who was on his hit list. Beau's pretty angry about what happened that night, and the look in his eyes was almost... I don't know... best way I can describe it is was crazy. Anyway, I just wanted to at least make sure you knew."

"Your right." he started. "I don't need the warning. So this, " he said gesturing back and forth between us, "was a waste of your time."

I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it, "If you were so desperate for someone to take you on a cheap date, do me a favor and spare me next time. Beau Michaels' leftovers don't interest me."

I sat there dumbstruck. No words came to mind as I processed what he just said._ Cheap date? leftovers?_ I didn't know what to say I'd never even been with a guy, but Dallas just sat there looking at me with such venom you'd have thought I just killed his dog. I didn't understand it. Finally I realized there was nothing to say. Nothing I said would change his mind and what did I care what he thought. Silently wiping my hands on my paper napkin, I sat it down next to my half eaten slice of apple pie. I stood making sure to keep a stoic look on my face refusing to show him how much his words bothered me, because the truth was for whatever insane reason I _did_ care what he thought.

Quietly the only thing I said was, " You enjoy the rest of your meal Dallas Winston."

"So the broad knows my name. I'm honored." He said bitingly.

I didn't say anything as I reached the door to the diner. I didn't look back, but I could feel his eyes trailing me out the door.

It wasn't till I was half way home that I realized I hadn't paid for my pie. _Cheap date indeed._

_**So that's the next chapter, let me know how you liked it.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! New chapter. So I was doing my best to get this chapter up tonight, and I have to be at work tomorrow at 5:30am, so ignore the mistakes and I will fix them later. My Microsoft is not working right for some reason so expect more mistakes than normal. Also at some point I plan to go back and re-write the altercation with Maryann at the drive-inn. I was working too fast to get that chapter up and it left me feeling dissatisifed, I will let you all know when that happens in case you would like to go back. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**I do not own The Outsiders**_

**Chapter 7**

I was only able to get by a few weeks before my dad started getting suspicious as to why he had yet to see his add printed, and as a result I was forced to turn it in. After that and it wasn't long before our phone rang and we had a new employee.

The first day he came to the house, dad had run into town, and I was washing the dishes, when i heard a knock at the door. Walking to the door I could see through the window that out visitor had a head of whitish blond hair. I scowled when I opened the door, the jerk had parked on the lawn.

"Hello," he said gruffly sticking out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Marshall Louis, your dad and I talked on the phone.. is he around?"

"He went into town, he should be back soon. Why don't you come in?" I asked stepping aside. I spared one last glance at his car parked on the lawn and shut the door behind him.

"Dad said you agreed to take the bunkhouse, I can show you where its at." I said gesturing toward the kitichen. "This is the kitchen, feel free to come and go as you please. Meals are on us." I told him waving my arm toward the refrigerator. We made our way toward the back door and across the grounds toward a small building not twenty yards from the barn. Set up against the bunkhouse was an old fashioned outhouse. Inside was an old kettle stove and dad had moved a tall five drawer dresser set in the corner next to a twin sized bunk bed. The only other fixture was a four- pane window facing the barn.

"It's not much." I started.

"It'll do." he said curtly interrupting me, and I stepped aside to give him room. He walked around inspecting things and I took the time to inspect our new Mr. Louis. He was of average height, and his hair that I supposed was once a golden blond was graying. It looked almost white in the light of the sun. He had a slight build but was muscled under his form fitting T. When we shook I noticed he had calloused hands,that I assumed was a result of living a life of hard labor. Somehow though he had warm brown eyes that I could picture getting hard when he was angry. I figured he had seen some stuff, because when he looked right you could see an angry scar running down the side of his face, from his forehead covered by whisps of graying hiar, to his jaw.

I felt foolish, standing there looking him over, and had the feeling I was invading his privacy. "Mr. Louis.. I'm going to head back inside, feel free to look around. If you need anything just let me know. My father should be back soon." He barley spared me a glance and just briefly nodded his head in response. I paused and headed back into the house to finish my chores.

It wasn't long ago that I was living a normal life in the city. We had always lived in the city, in one small appartment or another. I was used to noisy and cramped spaces, and this country thing was giving me whiplash. It was turning out to take a little time adjusting to the quiet and my own space. In our last appartment I was basically living on the couch, and dad was constantly coming and going. Here dad and I had our respective areas of the house and we only ever met in the kitchen. We had yet to really use the living room. Dad, after a lot of extensive cleaning and moving had taken grandmas old room downstairs. The house itself wasnt very big, but with four rooms and two bathrooms it was much larger than we were used to. Upstairs cramped together were three small rooms and a bathroom and directly below us was dads room and another bathroom. The living room was small and really only an entranway into the kitchen. The kitchen was my favorite. Easily the biggest room in the house it was open and spacious. With three windows it let in a lot of light and you had a great view of the property. You could see the barn and bunkhouse through the side window but the biggest window that was placed next to the dining room table gave you a view of the fields that streched all the was to the treeline in the distance.

I had yet to explore the rest of the property. It gave me a creepy feeling. All my life I had dreamed of this place. My dad moved us around so much I couldnt help but imagine what my mothers childhood was like living here. I knew she dreamed of getting out and seeing all these new places, but I wondered why? I had seen more places than I cared to and as a child I started to imagine what it was like growing up in one place. This place was where I imagined being. Living here now was weird and I was afraid of loosing my only connection with my mother. Before I knew my grandmother was here and if i wanted to find out more about my mom all I had to do was find a way to get here and all my questions would be answered. Now with this loan I know dad used the the house and property as collateral. I feel like I have everything to loose now, and I'm afraid of falling in love with this place. I know I could. Being here I found myself in a daze waiting for something bad to happen and it's going to take the foce of god to shake me from it.

...

Things at school had pretty much evened out. With the exception of Maryann, and her friends from hell I was ignored. Her particular set had taken to calling me 'grease', and 'greaser'. It was a term I had heard before but never directed at me. I had been givin this title due to my new found friendship with Ponyboy who seemed to be notorious because of his involvment in a series of inciedents with boys named Jhonny Cade and Bob Sheldon. It was also going around that I agreed to go out with Beau only to get him jumped by my greaser friends, and Pony and Two-Bit were catching trouble because they were spotted there with us. Brings a whole new meaning to 'guilty by accocation'.

I had caught glimpses of different conversations about the incident with the Sheldon kid, and it prompted me to visit the local library and look at news paper archives. Pony had yet to say anything about it, and I wasn't about to ask and re-open old wounds. Pony seemed like a sensitive sort, full of feeling just beneath the surface, so I kept my mouth shut. At the library I read through editorials, about the stabbing and the church in Windrixville. The last thing I read about was the hearing, and that the boys got to stay together. I read names I had heard from school like Sherry Valance, and Randy, who were friends with Beau. I never talked to either of them and they seemed to distance themselves from the 'greaser- soc' drama. The whole thing was emotional and I knew there was a lot more to everything they had been through. Things only they could tell, and it left me with a lot more questions. Mostly, I wondered what had happened to Johnny Cade? It was no wonder Ponyboy looked so tortured sometimes, and I felt for him. He was strong though and I found myself admiring both him and Dallas Winston. Its amazing what we live through sometimes.

Right now Pony and I were having lunch in the bleachers. Something he and I did when he dosn't leave campus with Two-Bit and Steve. Today was Thursday and while most days we sat in silence, Ponyboy was sitting next to me in the bleachers talking animatedly, about everything that came to mind. He seemed happy and it was rare to see him smile like that as he talked about training for track since he missed last season, and his brothers and finding a part time job this summer.

"Ponyboy," I said laughing' "what has gotten into you? I've never heard you talk so much."

He looked at me bashfully, "Sorry," he said. "I didnt mean to go on like I did."

"Don't be. I enjoyed it, just wondering whats got you so excited." I said chuckling at his blush.

"Oh nothin really," he said slowly, and I looked at him quizically. "Why dont I tell you after everything is said and done. I'm not really sure how to explain it."

Now that had me curious, and I wanted to know more now than ever what had this kid so lively, but I wasnt about to press him, so I bit my lip and said nothing.

Suddenly Pony said, "Your a good writer."

I shot him a puzzled look. "How would you know that?" I asked him slowly.

"Your paper I picked up, I read it." He said looking me square in the eye.

Now it was my turn to blush. That paper was personal, and not something I generally share with people.

"Ponyboy Curtis, I can't believe you read my personal narrative... thats.. I dont know. Personal?" I said exasperated.

He _**just**_ laughed, not meeting my eye."I know," He said. "Its just that I caught a few lines, and once I started reading I couldnt put it down. I thought it was good." He finished looking at me.

I didnt know what to say to that. I considered Pony a friend but we dont know much about eachothers personal lives, just the basics I guess. I know he didnt mean any harm but I felt somewhat like my privacy had been violated. But then I remembered the archives I had read through and wondered if this is how Pony would feel if he knew I had sought out more information on him and his friends.

"Hey," he said noticing my prolonged silence, "If you want I'll let you read mine. It's just as personal and we'll be even. Its at home now, I wrote it last year. I'll give bring it tomorrow".

Letting my frustration go I said, "Yeah. I'd love to read it, if only for the sake of getting even."

We both smiled and went back to looking over our homework.

**_Its shorter than I planned but I have to be up in 4 hours so. I have another two chapters written in my notebook so I'll update again ASAP! lol how many of you thought it was Dally at the door? More Dallas in chapters to come!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone, another update here. The story might be taking a while to get rolling, but I wanted to build it up before jumping into what is inevitably to come. I think this chapter is interesting so I hope you enjoy, Sometimes I'm not sure how well I explain things in my writing. What makes sense to me might not always make sense to readers, so if you have any questions feel free to leave a comment or message me and I will do my best to explain things better. Also I didn't realize how long this chapter was until I got to typing it. I thought about cutting it in half and making it two chapters and I would type the other half later, but I decided to keep it together and work through the cramp in my hand haha! So enjoy, they wont all be this long.**_

_**I do not own The Outsiders.**_

Chapter 8

I was sitting outside the school, waiting on Ponyboy. I was supposed to meet him here and we were goin' to walk over to the Tastee Freeze to get somethin' to eat. He brought me his personal narritive but it was awful thick, so I decided to wait and read it when I got home. I was thinking about my own experience that I wrote about, and found myself thinking yet again that its amazing what we live through sometimes. I sighed thinking about how my life has changed since I was young and how often it changed. I thought about the Drive-In and how that one night brought a mess of complications to my life here. Hell I had barely been here a month and already I was public enemy one... Well not really, I supposed at least Ponyboy and Dallas were higher up on the list, but the fact stood that I was in for more trouble. I avoided Beau at all costs, and when I couldn't I pretended like I was invisible. It didn't work, but I figured if I avoided eye contact I could fool myself. Just thinking about that night prompted me to heave an irritated sigh.

"You okay?" Ponyboy asked, a few steps from me.

"Yeah," I told him getting to my feet, "I'm just thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" He asked me, shoving his hands in his pockets, and we both started walking in the direction we were headed.

"Just things like life and how fast everything changes sometimes. Even when I was young things could never just be simple, you know?"

"Not really," Ponyboy said, "I don't really know much about you except what was in your paper. You don't really talk about yourself."

"Well, I'm not really that interesting," I said, "My mom died when I was three. After that I went to live with my dads sister in Oregon. I was almost seven when my dad came back and got me. Since then I've never spent more than a few years anywhere." We were walking down the street, and once we heard someone shout 'greaser!' from a passing car. We weren't far from the west side, but the area had a lot of people and by now I was getting used to the name. I rolled it off my back but somehow I thought it was harder for Pony, even if it was something he had been called his whole life. Maybe thats why.

"So you lived with your aunt?" he asked. "Why?"

"My dad was a wreak, after my mom passed. I can only vaguely remember bits and pieces of everything, but I know I didn't go live with aunt Tina for a while. The one thing I can remember really well, was one night my dad was putting me to bed, and telling me he would be right back. He said he only had to run to the store to get a pack of cigarettes. I remember being scared of the dark, and I tried to stay awake until he got back. I must of fell asleep though, because I woke up the next morning. When I got up, I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked everywhere and when I couldn't find him I got scared. I cried myself to sleep on the couch. The next time I woke up it was dark and my dad was sitting in the arm chair across from me. He was quiet and he just looked at me. It was only a few days after that, I found myself living with my aunt and older cousin.

Ponyboy and I had stopped walking for a moment and he just stood there in silence taking in my story. Finally he turned and we both started down the street. It was silent before he asked, "Why do you and your dad move so much?"

"I don't know really. There are a few reasons I think. First because of my mom. My parents met here in Tulsa, and I guess my mom always dreamed of getting out; living somewhere else. Dad used to tell me of all these places that she used to talk about, and how she would get this dreamy look on her face. It was something she was passionate about. When they were married one of the things he promised her was that he would take her to everyone of those places she dreamed about seeing. It was the kind of promise a naïve young man makes to the love of his life. It tore him up somethin' awful when she died and he never fulfilled that promise." I looked at Ponyboy who looked as if he was deep in thought. He didn't so much as glance my way but I could tell he was thinking about what I said.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked. He shifted his body and met my eye. He looked thoughtful and maybe a little curious.

"No." I said, "I'm not so sure I believe in it."

"I do." He said firmly.

…...

It was Saturday, and I was sitting on my bed in tears. As I finished reading through the pages a second time I felt a constricting weight pulse in my chest, and a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. I flipped to the first page and re-read that first line that had me hooked.

**_'When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman, and a ride home.'_**

Yesterday, when Ponyboy gave me this stack of papers I had been surprised.

**_'I struggled with this for a while. Just read it.'_** he'd said. Although I hadn't been expecting a novel, I shut myself into my room all afternoon, and didn't stop until I had finished it. It had been on my mind all morning and as soon as I got a moment I went back to my room to read it again. Pony had told me last year he had been failing Mr. Syme's class, and in order to pass he had to come up with a paper that talked about something important to him, something that had an impact. I expected something about his parents, or maybe something to do with his brothers, but not this. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, Pony was open about most things but I had never heard him talk about his experience with Johnny. After reading his paper though it only made sense that this had such a big impact.

The first time reading it, I had laughed and I had cried. I couldn't help smiling at times and worrying at others and hoping that everything would work out in the end. This story made me feel something and brought be down from the clouds. There was emotion in every page and I sat there in awe of the kind of loyalty these boys had for each other. I had never experienced that kind of devotion, and love. I felt like I had seen something great through Pony's eyes, and felt such compassion for people I hardly knew, and that was something different for me. I normally kept to myself and stayed out of trouble and away from the crowd. I wasn't particularly close with anyone, and I was happy that way. But these boys had formed this close knit extended family, and when they weren't looking for trouble, they filled their time looking out for one another. The most notable theme through his story though was change. Ponyboy had been changed by the entire experience, and so had most people involved. That night effected so many people, and forced them to take another look at their lives and the people around them. Before no one ever took the time to see things from someone else's point of view. No one ever stopped to ask why the other was the way he was, and toward the end of the story you could tell the reader wasn't the only one to see these people in a different light.

My emotions were so strong, I felt restless and I had to see Ponyboy. Racing downstairs, I ignored the bewildered stare from my father, and the curses Mr. Louis was shouting at me when I threw the door open almost hitting him, and causing him to drop a bundle of roofing.

I had calmed down some on the way into town, and I realized I had no idea where to find that boy. I sure didn't know where he lived. I was starting to think this was a bad idea when I saw a DX and remembered that Pony's brother Sodapop worked there. Pulling in and getting out of my truck I was met with a boy around my age. He was a greaser and had his hair combed into complicated swirls, and I recognized him as Steve.

"Hey," I said, "I'm looking for Sodapop Curtis?"

It was silent for a moment, as I waited for him to answer me. He was grinning and giving me a once over, "Soda's, got the day off, and you wouldn't be the first to come here lookin' for him. There any particular reason you're try'n to find him?" He asked eyeing me suggestively.

I felt myself go red, "I-It's not like that." I stammered.

Steve rolled his eye halfheartedly, "Sure its not." He said in a bored tone, whiping his hands on a greasy rag.

"No really," I insisted, "I'm actually lookin' for Ponyboy... about a paper of his. I just don't know where to find him. I figured his brother would."

Just as I finished talking, I felt a clap on my back that nearly had me flying forward. I knew without turning around it was Two-Bit.

"Well Hullo there Carolina. Can't seem to get enough of us can you?"He asked jokingly.

"Of course not Two-Bit," I said smartly, "but I'm looking for Ponyboy. I need to talk to him."

Two-Bit reached into his jeans jacket, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and gestured to me if I wanted one. I shook my head no, and he popped one into his mouth.

"Well," he started talking around the weed, " I suppose he's still at home. When I was leavin' they were talking about heading over to Jay's tonight."

At the mention of Dallas I stopped. Yeah I desperately wanted to talk to Pony, but I wasn't sure I wanted another encounter with Dallas Winston. I had just gotten a good look at him through Pony's eyes, and he was every bit the despicable character he comes across as. But there was more, a lot more that I didn't want to give him credit for. If I did I would have to admit my admiration and respect. As it stands now... No way on god's green earth am I going to admit anything but contempt for that self-centered, egotistical, tow-headed jerk with pretty blue eyes! The thought made me want to scream, because as much as I wanted to deny it, there was just something about Dallas that made you want to fear him and respect him at the same time.

"… I could take you over there."

Two-Bit had been talking and I had spaced everything he had just said.

"I'm sorry?" I said breaking from my dazed thoughts.

"Glory this girls as dreamy as Ponyboy." Two-Bit said to no one in particular. "What I was sayin' was Steve here is almost done and I told him I'd drop him home. After that I can swing you by the Curtis'…. You know, it's a wonder you and Pony get along so well with the both of you floatin' off into space all the time.

It was my turn to roll my eyes, and I managed a half smile. "That's okay Two-Bit," I said ignoring his second comment. "I have the truck parked over there. Where did you say they were going tonight. Maybe I'll swing by and find him myself."

"Talked about going to Jay's." He said finally lighting his cigarette. I had heard of Jays, it was a greaser hangout, but I hear not as rough as the Dingo. Two-Bit gave me the street and brief directions how to get there. Just as we finished our conversation Steve, who had gone back to work came strolling up, ready to go.

Pulling out of the DX I decided to go to the library for a few hours, to blow some time. I picked up a few books that had been on my reading list but nothing held my attention. By the time I had given up on reading Upton Sinclair's 'The Jungle', it had gotten dark, and the library was closing. Glancing at the clock on the way out, I determined that it was later than I thought. I wondered to myself if I should be out and about looking for Pony. After all if he was out with his friends the last thing he probably wanted was to see me and talk about his painful past. Heck I didn't know what I was doing anymore, but I had already told Two-Bit I'd be there, and I still felt like I needed to see Pony. At least to tell him I appreciated him letting me read it, and to let him know how much his words touched me, because they did.

I hopped out of the truck and made my way to the door. The place was packed, and smelled of cigarette smoke. There were people laughing and shouting, and music bounced from wall to wall. I scanned the crowd for a familiar head of reddish- gold hair, and felt myself stiffen when an arm snaked itself around my waist.

Holy heck! I spun around so fast it made my head spin.

"Whoa there girly, I'd like to keep my nose the way it is." Two-Bit cracked putting his hands up in mock surrender.

I gave him an evil look, which made him smile wider. "You ever find Pony?" he asked picking up a half empty bottle of beer from a nearby counter. I half heartedly hoped that was his drink but managed a rueful smile in spite of myself.

"Nope," I told him, "but I just got here, if he's around I'm sure I'll run into him eventually." I glanced around the room but focused my attention on Two-Bit when I didn't find what I was looking for.

"Well, you want a drink?" He asked me, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Umm... Why not?" I said shrugging. "Only I'd prefer one, that hasn't already been half drank by god knows who."

Two-Bit cracked a cheesy grin, "Well I never!" He said in a mock superior voice. "Just what do you take me for?."

Grinning cheekily, he pulled me over to the counter and seconds later I had a newly opened beer in one hand. I downed it okay, and we stood there talking and laughing with each other. When I finished Two-Bit handed me another without saying anything. Very rarely did I go to parties and it wasn't very often that I drank, but I did it every now and then. Some buddies of Two-Bit had walked over, and were chatting him up, and I stood there quietly sipping my drink till it was finished. I wasn't really listening to the conversation going on around me and every now and then I would glance around scanning the crowd for my reason for being here.

Suddenly a boy around my age, maybe a little older came up and tapped me on the shoulder. He was tall and kinda lanky, but he was smiling and offered me one of the cans in his hand. He had light brown hair greased back and dark hair. We stood there close to Two-Bit and his friends while we talked. I found out his name was Rodney and he was from a suburb near here called Brumly and was visiting a friend for the night. He asked me what I liked to do, and I didn't think he was impressed when I told him I liked to read and write. I expected that though, most people didn't dig the same things I did. A couple of times I caught him looking me over, and I knew what he was about, but I figured I didn't come with him, and I sure wasn't leaving with him. For now everything was innocent enough, and because I knew what he was doing made it less threatening in my mind.

A few drinks later we had finished our small talk and he was pulling me toward the music for a dance. It wasn't long till we were hot and sweaty, but we were both laughing making our way through the crowd being jostled this way and that. Only twice did his hands wander where they shouldn't have been. By the end of our dance I was a little lightheaded and unsteady on my feet. When we made our way back to the counter I found myself with yet another drink in my hand. This time though, the side of the bottle read Coke, but when I took a drink there was more than just Coke in that thing. In the midst of our conversation I must have lost track of how much I had been sipping because it was nearly gone when I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned to find Ponyboy, eyeing Rodney with a suspicious look. He glanced at what was in my hand and I think he knew there wasn't just soda in there, but he didn't say anything.

"Hi'ya Ponyboy!" I said with a large smile, " I was looking for you." I felt a tug on my arm and noticed Rodney doing his best to lead me back toward the music. I frowned at being interrupted, but it seemed like before I realized what he was doing I was already surrounded by people and music. I danced for a few minutes but Rodney seemed to get braver with his hands the more he drank, and after one too many squeezes to the butt, I'd decided I was done dancing for the night. I rolled my eyes and stubled my way through the crowd.

Rather quickly found Pony talking to Two-Bit. ".. looked okay to me. She's havin' fun." Two-Bit said waving Pony off, and swinging his other arm around the blond next to him.

Ponyboy opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw me making my way towards them. It made me wonder briefly what they were talking about, but I quickly decided it didn't concern me. What I failed to notice though was a sharp glare from a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Playin' greaser today doll?"

I frowned, I really hated that name... Doll. I failed to see how me, or any girl for that matter even remotely resembled a doll. I glanced up to see Dallas giving me a sickened smirk, but I was confused, "Playing greaser?" I asked.

"You tellin' me you normally come to places like this, dressed like that, hanging 'round greasers from Brumly?" He asked snidely, gesturing behind me. I turned to find Rodney directly behind me. I hadn't realized he had followed me and I wondered why I failed to notice. The thought had me a little unnerved.

"I came to find Ponyboy." I said slowly tugging at my white T-shirt. It was a little snug, but only just now did I realize how snug. I was also wearing a pair of jeans ripped at the knees. Even boys didn't wear ripped jeans in public, and most decent girls around here didn't wear jeans in public at all, though some did, it was rare in Tulsa. Mostly something you'd see from girls in the East side of town.

Today dad had gotten me up early to help move some stuff out of the barn, and I threw on some old clothes. Later I had been so caught up reading Pony's paper that I had forgotten what I had on. "I was helping in the barn today." I said lamely, "I hadn't planned on coming here."

"Then why did you grease?" he asked mocking me.

"Dally..." Pony started, glancing at the look on my face.

"Shut it kid," he snapped at Ponyboy, "I'm getting sick of your mouth. The broad thinks she can handle herself. Let her."

"You know," I started, "No one ever called me grease before I came here. Dose it make you feel big and tough calling me that? To look down on me like you know better than I do? Is that why those kids on the West side do it? Because it makes them feel big and tough too. Like their better than the rest? Well I think that's crap. You all talk down to each other because its easy, than trying to understand. I think your all just scared."

"Doll Face.." he started, "I aint' scared of nothin." He said stepping closer, he was nearly on top of me and I stepped back to put some distance between us. I wanted to say something, but I brain wasn't working very fast and I stumbled a bit.

All of a sudden Rodney, pulled on my arm, "Hey, Why don't we get out of here." He suggested.

"No." I told him, I'm fine here." Rodney frowned, and looked as if he wanted to protest but we both caught Ponyboy's eye and he was sending Rondey a mean glare.

That kid sure can look mean when he wants to.

Pony came and pulled me away from the Brumly greaser and quietly asked me, "How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know, a few beers? Oh, and whatever this was." I said holding up my coke bottle.

"A coke?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't no Coke I ever had," I giggled ruefully.

Dallas snatched the bottle from my hand and took a swig of what was left.

"Coke and Whiskey." He stated downing the rest.

Ponyboy was giving me an uneasy look and I sighed. "I'm not drunk." I insisted, "I'm not sober, but I'm not drunk." As I finished my sentence our little group was joined by Sodapop and Steve. Steve had his arm around a girl I assumed was his girlfriend, and he and Soda were talking back and forth. Both looked as if they were drunk, but I knew Soda didn't drink.

"Hey Pony," he called over the music. "Its almost midnight, Darry's gonna be ticked if you come home late again. Me and Steve are heading out." He smiled and waved as the three made their way to the door.

"Did he say midnight?" I asked no one in particular. I felt myself start to sway back and forth and struggled to steady myself.

Pony looked at me worriedly, "you need a place to lay over for the night?" He asked.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Your not the only one who's going to be in for it if you don't come home tonight." I told him humoredly.

Pony just nodded with that tortured grim look on his face. "I'm gonna see if I can find where Two-Bit went to. Stay here."

Rodney, who was still hadn't left, was inching his way closer and I found myself moving farther and farther to my left. Our game of cat and mouse came to an end as I bumped into a hard figure. I looked up only to be met with icy blue eyes that were shadowed by blond wisps of hair. His hard gaze bore into my eyes and I caught my breath. Seconds passed and I had to remind myself how to breath and I found myself swaying back and forth on my feet. I was surprised when a calloused had reached out to steady me and I realized belatedly that the hand belonged to Dallas. He was so hard looking and his fierce gaze made me shiver, despite how hot the room was. He licked his lips and my eyes followed the movement. I felt my cheeks heat up and I glanced wide eyed to see if he noticed. I couldn't tell, and Dally shifted his heated glare behind me sending Rodney a look that made even me want to run in fear. Rodney finally taking the hint scurried off in search of new action.

Dally's hand let go of my arm, and I dizzily stepped back. In my recovery I had missed Pony's return, and part of what was said.

A loud "Hell NO!" rang through the air and I was officially brought back from my stupor.

"Hell no!" Dallas said again, "forget it. I aint' playin taxi for some broad who cant hold her liquor! Especially one I cant stand."

I was confused and felt out of place in the conversation.

"Look, I cant find Two-Bit, and she's gotta get home somehow. Be a buddy." Ponyboy pleaded.

"In case you forgot horse boy, I'm never nice. I already told you. I aint' doin' it." He said with finality, shooting me a cold glare.

I shook my head to clear my vision. "While you guys figure whatever it is your arguing about, I should be getting home." I turned and started for the door before a thought struck me. Whirling around on my heel, I crashed face first into a lean chest, only to fall back into a perfect stranger. I blushed and mumbled an apology as I the stranger cursed at me.

"It was an accident." Pony said sharply, and the guy shut up. Dallas was irritated as he strolled up to our group.

"I should go." I said quietly avoiding eye contact. Pony opened his mouth, but I continued before he got the chance to say anything. "Before I go though, I wanted to say thank you. For letting me read your paper. I've never read something that's made me feel so much emotion." I closed my eyes for a moment and smiled softly. "You've got an amazing way of telling a story. I read it and couldn't put it down..." I paused as someone brushed by me, splashing their drink on me.

"After I gave you that paper.. I thought you were gonna come back and tell me how sorry you were for everything that happened. It bugs me you know? People telling me how sorry they are for everything that happened. Like they could have done something to stop it. Like it makes it better." His voice was trailing off and I was straining to hear.

"Apologize?..." I asked dazedly. I closed my eyes again and hummed in thought. "No." I said firmly, "You were brave... You all were, for different reasons." I said opening my eyes. "That kind of bravery doesn't deserve pity." At those last words I caught Dallas' eye over Pony's shoulder and I knew he was listening. His gaze was steady and he was so serious.

I cracked a soft smile, "Anyway, that's why I came here tonight." I said looking back at Ponyboy. "I felt like I just had to tell you." I smiled and took a step back, "You guys have a good night." I told them starting for the door.

It wasn't till I had gotten to my truck and had the door open, that I realized someone had followed me out. I was tossed into my tuck and I felt someone climb into the cab behind me.

"Ponyboy, if you don't hurry up. Get your ass in the truck before I change my mind." Dallas hollered as he snatched the keys from my hand.

The next thing I knew I was squished between a no good ticking time bomb and a fifteen year old future track star with a dark past.

_**Well tell me what you think. These next few chapters should really set the story in motion and I am really excited for the next chapter... Please Review and tell me what you think should happen. I have some of the next chapter already written but I am having trouble getting from point A to point B of where I want the story to go. IDK if that makes sense, but anyway, till next time!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey people, another update. Hopefully you all like it. I'm not too sure about it so let me know how you like it._**

**_I do not own._**

**Chapter 9**

"what'er yoou doin'?" I asked dumbfounded. "You cant jus' go around jumping into peoples rigs... You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Glory Ponyboy, if she dont shut up!" Dallas snapped.

I stopped talking. Dallas had a dangerous glint in his eye, that sent a chill chasing its way up and down my spine. Pony on the other hand had a half amused smile on his lips as he gazed out the window.

It wasn't long 'till we pulled up next to a house and pony bailed out with a smile and a 'see ya' later'. I waved and managed a half hearted smile, as I watched him jog into the house. _'That boy was so nice'. _Belatedly I turned to Dallas to see him sitting in the drivers seat with one arm resting on top of the wheel, and he was glaring out the windshield.

"You gonna tell me where you live sometime before I die of old age?" He snapped, refusing to look away from the road. I sat there in a daze... 'He was driving me home?' I sat there trying to process that. 'why would he do that? Geez, I must be drunker than I thought.'

"Well?" He spat, finally turning to look at me. I sat there staring at him for a few moments more before sputtering out my address when I saw his eye twitch.

Dallas swore, "You live all the way out there?" He gave me cool look, shaking his head. "Glory hallelujah you are some trouble." With that Dallas sped off into the night.

...

Some minutes later I was pressed into the seat of my truck, teeth clenched, as Dallas took a corner with the tires screeching.

"Dallas... I think I'm gonna be sick." I whined clutching the dash.

"Your truck skirt." He said unconcerned.

"I'm not wearing a skirt." I said smartly.

The words had barley left my mouth when I felt the truck lurch forward. God I could feel myself getting green around the gills. Dallas turned a sharp corner, and I gripped the seat next to me, watching in horror as we picked up speed. Dallas looked calm as anything, casually leaning back in his seat with only one arm draped over the wheel. I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye, and I swore I saw a mischievous look settle on his face, before my eyes lost focus. It wasnt till I felt his warm hand settle on my upper thigh that my vision snapped back into focus.

"You okay, Dollface?.. Ya' know its kind of a shame your not wearing a skirt." He smirked rubbing his hand up and down squeezing every few seconds.

I sat there looking down at his hand for a moment, before shooting him my own piercing glare. I'm not sure why but this didn't scare me. He looked smug but he didnt have that dangerous glint. Plus he looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh, the jerk.

Irritated I shoved his hand away, and he smirked again. "Don't touch me." I told him bitingly.

"What, I cant do that?" He asked mockingly.

"No." I said firmly.

"Listen.." He started leaning towards me. With his eyes still on the road he said, " I'll do whatever I want." His voice was low and again I felt his hand on my knee.

Slapping his hand away I said, "Not with me." I turned my attention onto the road, pretending he didn't interest me. I heard him laugh causing me to look back only to catch him sending me a look of his own.

"Can't I?" He asked quietly, gazing at me intently. I had a feeling there was something more to that look but my vision was starting to get fuzzy again and suddenly I was too tired to care. I studdied his face a few moments opting not to say anything hoping to end our conversation, so I rolled my eyes instead.

He turned back to the road and the truck was silent. I didn't like Dallas, but I knew Ponyboy was close with him. Probably closer now than they were a year ago, and I could understand that. They had been through things together that most people will never deal with ever. But I couldnt help but wonder about Johnny. 'What happened to him?' Pony's paper said he fell into a coma the night of the rumble. When him and Dallas had raced to the hospital, Johnny was still awake. Some time after their short lived conversation, where Johnny had told Ponyboy to 'Stay gold', he had gone into fits and shortly fell into a coma. In the paper, after the trial was over Pony only mentioned Johnny once more saying he was still at the hospital with no improvement. I had to wonder what happened after Pony found that note in 'Gone With the Wind', but further thought was proving difficult. These were all things I had thought about since reading Pony's paper but at the moment I was having a hard time not blurting my thoughts out to Dallas.

'yeah right, I'd rather not die.' The lull in the trucks engin was making me sleepy, and I drifted off with thoughts of the Revolution and a burning church.

...

In my dream I saw my mother. A small woman with warm brown eyes, and long curly brown hair. She was smiling, the way I had seen in pictures, and she was laughing. But I couldn't hear anything. She looked at me, and it took me a moment to realize she was saying something. I tried to get closer to hear her, but there was something pulling at me. Something pulling me away.

I was at the farm walking through the tall grass in the fields,I could hear someone whistling a tune in the distance. It felt peaceful and calm. I reached out my hand to feel the soft blades tickle my fingers. Suddenly the whistling stopped. I came apon my truck parked in the driveway, and I climbed into the passengers seat. I was encased in darkness, but I felt movement beside me. The dream darkness must have been because my eyes were closed, because I cracked them open, only to find cool icy blues looking down at me. I felt a calloused hand cup my my face.

"Some trouble" he wispered, and the words echoed in my mind. I felt a rough finger ghost across my bottom lip before hot firm lips met my own. I moaned a little at the soft sting of his teeth nipping my lower lip, followed by the soothing strokes of something hot and wet. Tingles raced through my body and I reached out to caress his stubbled face and warm neck. He pulled back for a moment, only to briefly but firmly press his lips to mine once again.

"Dallas?" I asked breathlessly, before finding myself in darkness once again.

...

I was being shaken... Roughly.

"Hey, wake up," A voice said. Groggily I opened my eyes and took stock of my surroundings.

Dallas shook me again, "I'm awake." I said brushing his hand off my shoulder.

"Is this where you live?" He asked gruffly. I looked out the window to see the farm house and the barn not twenty feet from us.

"yeah." I said.

"Well hurry up and get out." He told me. I took me a moment to register what he was saying.

"Your leaving?" I asked, "With my truck?"

"Where do you expect me to sleep, in the barn?" He asked sharply.

"In the gest room?" I asked as if it were obvious.

"Yeah I'm sure that'll go over well with your folks." He replied rolling his eyes, "Get out."

"Just my dad," I said ignoring his last comment, " and he wont care. Your not taking my truck. Besides, " I started, also choosing to ingore his irritated glare, "I dont suppose you'd care to bring it back... It's late. You can crash here and I can take you back tomorrow morning." I reached for the keys, but he stopped my hand.

"And what if I don't like that idea?" He said coolly.

"Please Dally?" I whined, "dont be difficult. I'm tired and I'm asking you?" All I wanted was to find my bed and my nice warm blankets. I looked at his cold blue eyes, and his hard face. Sitting in the truck reminded me of my dream, sending heat to my face. I noticed he still had a hold of my hand and without thinking I licked my lips. Realising what I had just done I quickly turned my head, praying he hadn't noticed, but when I looked back my hopes were dashed when I saw him raise an eyebrow.

I still had a hold on my keys and quickly I yanked my hand from his grip. I was dizzy and I wasn't at all sure it was entirely is was still from the alcohol.

"Come on," I said stumbling out of the cab and started for the house ,not waiting to see if he was following. i tripped over a raise in the ground and found myself sprawled out in the grass. picking myself up I didn't miss the amused look he was giving me, but chose to ignore it.

"My dad's room is down the hall from the kitchen so be quiet on the stairs." Truth was I wasn't sure how my dad was going to react to Dallas spending the night, and figured I'd rather wait to explain when I was thinking better. I had sobered some since we had left the party, but my vision was still foggy and that was never a good sign. I reached out and tugged on Dallas' sleeve to pullhim through the door, doing my best to lead him around the furniture, and up the stairs.

I opened the door opposite mine, but next to my mothers old room.

"The sheets are clean." I said "My room is across the hall, and the door next to mine is the bathroom. I can get you some extra blankets." I finished opening the hall closet. When I set an extra bundle on his bed, I chanced a glance at the brooding boy in the room, only to see him leaning against the wall watching me under hooded eyes.

"I-Is there anything else?" I stuttered, "Are you hungry?" I had seen a lot of intense looks from Dallas, but none like this. I couldn't hold his gaze and the fact that he wasn't talking was making me nervous.

I bit my lip and furrowed my brows as I met his eye. After a few moments I sighed. "If theres nothing else?" I prompted, "I'm going to go to bed."

Still he said nothing, and again we stood there watching each other, and for the second time that night I rememered my dream and those icy blues that were looking at me were all too real. I felt a blush heat my cheeks, causing me to drop his gaze once again and make a hasty goodnight, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Once in my room, I changed in a daze, my thoughts completly focused on the man across the hall. As soon as my head hit my pillow and I was instantly asleep. My only hope was that I was done dreaming for the night.

...

**Okay, so here you go! And much thanks to those still with me! Oh and sorry if the ending was a little rushed. Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hello everyone, sooo I just had my 21st Birthday! Too bad I had to work lol.. Anyway thanks to everyone who commented, I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter. Also I have a sneak peak as to whats coming up in my story, either with the next chapter or the one after. I'll let you all know when its posted. I think What I'll do is post it on my Profile, but I'm not sure yet. Anyhoo, here you are!_**

_**Chapter 9**_

The next morning I woke up with a dull headache, and an irritated sigh. I rolled over in my bed and recalled last night, and briefly wondered if Dallas was still here. Maybe he decided to rob me of my truck after all. I almost wondered if that might be the better outcome. I had no idea what I was going to say to my dad about all this. Rolling out of bed I made my way to my closet and grabbed a change of a quick shower, I brushed the gross after taste of last night from my mouth.

Making my way downstairs I was only semi-suprised to see Dallas and my father sitting at the table idly talking and sharing the paper. As I made my way further into the kitchen, my father glanced up at me and sent me an expectant look, but I pretended I didn't see and made for the fridge to start breakfast, ignoring both sets of eyes following my movement. It was oddly silent; the only sound echoing in the room was the occasional turn of the newspaper. It wasn't till the sounds of sizzling bacon filled the room that my dad decided to speak.

"You came home drunk?" He asked. I couldn't read the tone of his voice and I wasn't about to risk turning to adress him, so I couldn't say what kind of look he was giving me.

"Yeah... I guess thats what happened." I said, chancing a glance over my shoulder.

"What you don't remember?" He prompted. This time I could hear the agitation in his voice. I turned in their direction leaning against the counter, crossing my arms to hide my own agitation.

Sighing I said, "yes I remember." I rubbed my eyes in wonder at how tired I still was. 'Would he get on with this?'

"...And you brought a boy home." He said glancing at Dallas, who was sending me a cheeky grin. Never had I wanted to slap someone so badly. When I didn't respond he continued, "You've never brought a guy home before."

"Yeah well I've never come home drunk either, last night was just chalk full of firsts." I said smartly, feeling my frustration bubbling within me.

Suddenly the room went silent with the implication of my last statement. My dads head shot up and he was looking back and forth between me and Dally.

"Just how many firsts are we talking about here?" He asked unsteadily, and I swore his vioce broke, as if he was unsure wether he really wanted to know. Dallas on the other hand busted up laughing and I amended my previous thought. Now I **really** wanted to slap him.

"D-dad!" I stammered, silently wondering why I was blushing so much. 'Its not like there was anything to blush about.' "Geez! its not like that." I said failing to give him any details. I turned back to our breakfast, cracking eggs into the skillet, doing my best to tune out the rest of Dallas' laughter.

Minutes later breakfast was done, and I was filling a plate for my dad and our 'guest'. As I made my way to the table, I set a plate in front of both men. Sighing I turned to look at Dallas, who was staring at me with an amused smirk, and it was all I could do not to reach across the table and smack him. "I'll take you back into town after breakfast." I said doing my best not to gritt my teeth.

"Sure thing doll." He said in a deep voice, laughing again at my dads raised eyebrows.

"Oh gods help me." I muttered turning back to the stove for my own plate.

* * *

><p>It was silent as we made our way back into town. Dallas had decided he was driving and for the second time in as many days pushed me into the passnegers seat, as he snatched my key from my hand. I sat there steaming mad, wondering how I get myself in situations like this.<p>

"Your dad," Dallas started talking over the loud rumble of the trucks engin, "he digs okay."

I glanced at him still annoyed about breakfast. Him and my dad seemed to get on alright, and dispite the unlikelihood of them ever running into eachother, I didn't like it. They had chatted amicably about this and that, and they got particularly chatty when dad brought up all his plans for this farm. I kept my mouth shut through the entire conversation and Dallas seemed intrigued by the whole thing. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes too many times to count, and tuned out most of the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered turning away to look out my window. I wasn't really sure what to say to that. I loved my dad, and we got on okay. It's just that we never had that typical father-daughter relationship. It's like most times we didn't know what to say to eachother. He kind of did his thing, whatever that was, and I was the silent partner in the background.

"You dont think so?" He asked, not breaking his attention from the road.

The way he said it, I knew he thought I was some spoiled kid who didnt know what a good thing they had. The thing is I did. I knew there were lots of kids out there who didn't have a parent to rely on. Or someone to help take care of them. I had that and I was thankful, but when it came to my dad there was always something missing, this invisible wedge between us that made things uncomfortable. I've always felt like a doll being tossed this way and that, passed between one person and the next. Staying with my aunt or a friend of his from time to time. It was never for more than a few days,or a week at the most, but... I dont know, when I went to live with my aunt we grew distant. While I was there I didn't hear from him much, and when he came back neither of us really knew where to start. All these years later, its still kinda the same.

"I know what your thinking Dallas, and it's not that. Relationships with people are never black and white...My relationship with my dad is... complicated."

"What is the deal with you two anyway?" He asked glancing my way.

I turned in his direction furrowing my brows. "Is there a reason your asking? Or are you trying to get me to spill all my deepest darkest secrets just for conversations sake?"

Dallas shot me an irrtitated look before rolling his eyes, "You always got such a smartmouth doll face? I asked you a question." He said hotly, "Most men woulda been pullin' out the shotgun, they woke up with a guy their daughter brought home the night before, sittin at the breakfast table. And there you are walking into the room like it aint nothin'. I know a lot of girls who'd been lying through their teeth, the old man asked them if they came home drunk. You two aint normal."

I laughed a bit at that, "Dallas... there aint no such thing as normal. There's just life and people in it. Besides typical, and normal... That would get kinda boring dont you think?" I said turning my head to look out the window. I was lying when I said that. Normal and typical sounded pretty damn good to me, but it was something my dad used to say when I was younger, as a way to justify why we didnt live like most people. It was always an effective response when someone asked why we moved all the time, and I thought it would work in this situation.

Seconds ticked by and still I got no response from Dallas, and I glanced in his direction only to see him staring out the windshield in deep thought. "Anyway," I started breaking him from his daze. "My dad is still my dad, and I didnt see the point in lying about something he already knew the answer to. To be honest, I'm not really sure what to expect when I get home."

Dallas just nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarette's and put one in his mouth. Glancing my way he gestured if I wanted one.

"No thanks." I said eyeing the pack.

"What you dont smoke doll?"

"Nope, never really felt the need." I said watching him deposit them back into his pocket.

"Figures." He muttered fishing around for a light.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Didn't figure you to be the type. Kinda give off that 'goody- goody' vibe, when your not pretending to be a greaser."

"Look I wasn't pretending to be anything, and if someone has a problem with how I act, it sounds like just that; their problem." My voice was rising and I shot Dallas a look before focusing my attention outside.

"Besides," I continued, "It looked to me that the only person who had a problem with last night was you."

When I turned to look at him I was met with a piercing gaze. His intense stare made me jump. Seconds passed and I found my eyes nervously jumping back and forth from him to the road, but he never wavered.

"Dallas... Please Dal, the road!" I was starting to panic, and my heart was pounding, I could feel it thudding in my chest. I glanced back to the road seeing the way we were swerving between lanes, my stomach lurching at the thought of oncoming cars. My heart jumped again painfully when I saw a corner in the distance inching closer and closer as seconds ticked by. I hadn't realized I'd been sliding closer to Dallas untill I felt his arm brush mine.

"Your going to kill us Dallas! look at the road!" I snapped my head toward him only to find him looking at the way our arms were touching, before once again bringing his eyes up to meet mine. His stupid face was unreadable, but his stare was burning.

"God your such an idiot!" I was smart enough to know not to grab the wheel, but I was running out of options fast. Just as I opened my mouth to tell him off, I felt the truck lurch and words failed me. In a moment of panic I reached up my hands and grabbed the sides of his face snapping it back towards the road.

Immediately I saw him focus on the upcoming corner, feeling his body shift next to mine. The truck lurched only this time to a stop. If it hadn't been for the arm holding me against him i would have been picking myself off the gear shift.

"What the hell Winston!" I yelled pushing away from him. "What! Were you just never going to stop?"

'I can't believe this jerk!'

"Well, I figured you'd break before now." He smirked

As he reached for the gear shift I snapped to attention, "Hell no!" I shouted, "no way on god's green earth am I going anywhere with you behind the wheel!" I was seething mad, 'who the hell did he think he was, putting my life in danger like that!'

"What?" He started lazily, "You want to fight me for driving privileges?" He glanced at me, as he once again decided to search for his light.

"It's my truck. I don't have to fight you for anything, so move!" I said shoving at his shoulder.

Dallas moved fast. One second he was sitting next to me lazily mocking my anger and the next I was pressed into the back of my seat, staring up into piercing blue eyes. I could feel his legs on either side of me and he was all but sitting in my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked bewildered. I didn't miss the breathy tone my voice took on, but 'come on, what the hell did he think he was doing?'

"You told me to move doll." He said fingering a loose curl, the soft touch whispering against my skin. His eyes glancing back to mine and he stared at me intently. We sat like that for a few seconds before he shifted above me the movement brushing our bodies, jolting my spine even straighter than it already was. He smelled like smoke, and sweat, with a strong undertones of something I couldn't name.

The finger that was playing with my hair, brushed my cheek and a shiver shook my body, causing me to catch my breath when he leaned closer. His lean muscled chest against mine causing my heart to pound so hard I was sure he could feel it. I realized I had been staring at the way our bodies were touching and brought my face up to look at him.

Then I saw it. The look on his face snapped me back to reality. He was staring at me with that smug grin, our faces only inches apart. Realization dawned on me that this couldn't possibly be real. Dallas was playing with me, and I refused to acknowledge the pang that shot through my chest, at the reality of his expression.

"Get off me Dallas." I said sharply, hardening my face. I did my best to catch my breath and I forced myself not to react to the way his body flexed around mine. The blush that I knew was obvious on my face was too far gone, and I could only hope he might think it was out of anger.

He looked at me a long second before he busted out with a wide grin. Laughing he retreated to his side of the cab. Shifting gears he said, "It's a good thing you didn't want to fight doll.. cause you'd loose."

Fuming I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "What are you talking about? Thats not what I call fighting. Thats harassment." I said shaprly.

He smirked again, turning to face me. His bright blue eyes caught mine when he said, "Lina, case you havn't noticed **everything** we do is a battle... There's more than one way for fight somebody." With that he turned back to the road.

I stared at him under furrowed brows wondering 'what in the hell he was going on about?'

The rest of the ride into town was silent, but I couldnt help but wonder why the hell he did the things he did. He never made sense.

**Alright another month another chapter! Read and Review please. This particular chapter took me soooo long to write, and I'm not sure how I feel about it.**


End file.
